Another Date Night
by Shattered Glass Keeps Falling
Summary: This is an alternate ending to Twilight Heaven Sent so plz go ahead read and plz review!
1. Chapter 1

**Another Date Night**

This is my first Mediator fanfic so please read and review.

Set in Twilight (Heaven Sent) before Jesse becomes human again. For the purposes of this fic Paul has raped Suze and also Jesse and Suze have already had sex.

**Chapter 1**

It was date night but somehow Jesse sensed there was going to be no fun tonight. Suze was sitting on Jesse's lap, sobbing uncontrollably, Jesse was stroking her hair and trying to calm her.

'_Querida,_ what's wrong? Tell me!' Jesse asked gently.

Suze sniffed, grabbed onto Jesse's collar and buried her head into his chest. Jesse kissed her hair and held her tightly in his arms; he knew it made her feel safe.

'It…it was Paul!' Suze sobbed

'Did he lay a hand on you, because if he did, I swear when I'm done with him, he'll wish he'd never been born!' Jesse whispered angrily. Suze nodded. Jesse gasped and held Suze slightly tighter to make sure she knew that he was always there for her.

'_Querida, _what did he do?' Jesse asked worriedly, this started Suze off again.

David, aka Doc, heard Suze and put his head around the door, he saw Suze floating on her window seat leaning against something invisible, David saw Suze's head go up and then she was kissing the air, David just ran out of the room, scared.

'_Querida, _you've got to tell me!' Jesse said more firmly.

'He…he raped…m…me!' Suze whimpered starting to cry again, Jesse looked as if he'd just been punched in the face and hard.

'You are serious, Susannah?' Jesse said with difficulty.

Jesse muttered under his breath, Suze wondered if was complimenting Paul! Jesse picked Suze up romantically and placed her onto her bed and whispered, 'I can't let him do this to you, _querida, _this must stop and now!' Jesse began to dematerialize. Suze reached out before he could and whimpered, 'Jesse,' the door opened, 'He's already here!'


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to those who reviewed, here's the next chapter!

**Chapter 2**

Jesse looked at the door and saw a very smug looking Paul standing there, 'Mind if I join you?' Paul asked

Jesse spoke to him quickly in Spanish, Suze regretted not taking it. Paul smiled wryly and walked over to Suze and stroked her tear-stained face and lay on the bed beside her, he whispered, 'Now you did look so much better with those pants off, do you need a hand taking them off!'

Jesse, who had watched him intently, punched Paul in the face and grabbed him by the collar and held him up against the wall and hissed, 'Get out, Slater, get out now, why can't you just leave Susannah alone, well, if you won't I may do something that I've wanted to do for ages!' Paul looked confused

'What's that?' Paul asked

'Kill you!' Jesse replied his dark eyes glinting.

'Oh, protected by your invisible boyfriend!' Paul cooed to Suze.

Suddenly the mirror started shaking and the bookshelf shook too, the floor seemed to as well. 'Get out now!' Jesse shouted angrily, 'Or you're going to an early grave!'

Paul actually looked scared, if only for a second, but all the same he did, he smiled and laughed, 'Well at least I did Suze first!' Paul hissed at Jesse.

Suze got up from the bed and went over to Jesse; she slid her arms around his waist and kissed him as he leant down to her. Paul just watched them, and then Jesse as if to protect her, slid his arms around Suze.

'I think you've made a mistake there!' Suze said in a sweet voice

'Oh yeah!' Paul said trying to keep his face in that wry grin he always has

'I was not a virgin, when you raped me!' Suze added; her face spread into a huge smile as she looked up at Jesse.

Paul froze, he seemed speechless, he choked and then said, 'You…y…you haven't……You d…didn't!' Paul stuttered open mouthed pointing at Jesse and Suze.

Jesse squeezed Suze and whispered as Suze giggled, 'Yes, we have and quite a few times too, if I may add!

'Oh…my…god!' Paul said as he backed out of the doorway and down the stairs, Suze heard the front door slam and turned to face Jesse.

'Jesse,' Suze said seductively, 'I was wondering,' She started tracing patterns on Jesse's chest, 'Is there any chance of…um…doing it again?'

Jesse smiled and scooped Suze up into his arms and kissed her, 'But first…' Jesse kinetically closed the door, slid the deadlock in place and closed the curtains; he also turned on the light.

Jesse put Suze down and she grabbed his hand cheekily and pulled him to wards the bed.

**I will update when I get 5 reviews or more, lol Beth**


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3

**Warning: M rated chapter**

**Chapter 3**

They started kissing, 'You…are …irresistible!' Jesse whispered between kisses. Suze hands slid up to Jesse's shirt and pulled it over his head. Jesse grabbed Suze's top and pulled it off of her. They kissed like that for a while longer. Then Suze reached for Jesse's trousers, she undid the buckle without even looking, as this was beginning to become second nature to her. Jesse shook them off and pulled at Suze' skirt, he took it off of her with ease.

Suze moaned as Jesse pushed her onto the bed and laid a very gentle kiss on the cotton underpants. Jesse single-handedly, undid Suze's bra and discarded it. Suze giggled as Jesse came under the covers with her. Jesse teased her by kissing her upper body until Suze pulled Jesse up to face her.

Jesse put his hand between Suze's legs, so as to ask permission to take off her remaining underwear, she opened her legs and Jesse quickly pulled them off, Suze's hands quickly took off Jesse's.

The two of them lay there like that for a minute, before Jesse moved closer to her and pushed himself inside her. Suze opened her legs wider as Jesse went on top of her; she arched her hips and bit her lip to stop from shouting out his name. Suze's nails dug into Jesse's back as she pushed him deeper inside her, Suze was shocked to feel that Jesse came, she did too. But are ghosts actually able to come Suze wondered as she kissed him hungrily.

Jesse, after a few more minutes, saw that Suze was getting tired and came out. He tucked Suze into her bed and got his clothes back on. Suze watched him relishing the last few minutes. Jesse, stretched out and stroked her face, 'You get some sleep because I'm planning to leave the Rectory!' Suze's face lit up, she flew her arms around him and pulled him onto the bed with her, he sat there until he realized that she was still naked and then seeing as Suze expected him to do so, he grabbed her nightwear and put it on her, taking care to touch her where she wanted to be touched.

Suze yawned, 'I'm glad you're coming back, I've missed you, well, you go get your stuff and I'll expect you here at about 6 o' clock!'

'Deal!' Jesse said as Suze settled back into bed, Suze asked Jesse to undo the deadlock when he left, he promised he would and Suze fell asleep, Jesse watched her until midnight when he undid the deadlock and dematerialized leaving Suze to sleep in peace.


End file.
